


Divorce

by makebei



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 浩珉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

side A

“先生们，你们如果一直这样一言不发我是没办法进行调节的。”

是的，他们俩像雕塑一样呆坐着听调解员女士唠叨半个钟头了。期间唯一证明他们还是活物的标志就是手边的两杯咖啡。  
“还记得吗？我们一起坐在这是为了调节你们的感情。你们曾经相爱过不是吗？只是这一切都被掩埋在争吵和怨恨之下了。让我们再回忆起曾经的时光吧。”  
调解员女士是一位端庄和蔼的女士，年纪和他们的母亲差不多，身材有些发福，用一种长辈特有的慈祥的目光看着他们这对可怜的夫夫。  
还是没有人开口。

“沈先生，你还记得你当时为什么和郑先生结婚吗？”  
沈昌珉有些发愣。他已经很久没想过那段日子了。  
调解员女士见他没有回答，并没有催促，仍然鼓励地望着他。沈昌珉觉得自己像个犯人，坐在法官面前，阐述自己的罪行。  
“他是……”  
沈昌珉想开口，但感觉就像被迫承认了什么。  
他突然意识到他们不应该坐在这儿。他没有犯错。没有人有错。  
这就是故事的尽头了。

他们到家时感觉比加班了三天三夜还累，郑允浩直接倒在了沙发上。没错，他们仍然住在一起。虽然沈昌珉已经开始收拾行李准备这周末就搬出去。郑允浩看到那堆纸箱并没有说什么。  
“那个调解没什么用。”  
“我同意。”  
他们难得意见一致。  
又是一阵沉默。  
“我周六会找搬家公司来。”  
沈昌珉靠在卧室门框上，对着沙发上的人开口。  
“这么快？”  
郑允浩猛地坐起身，望着他。  
“你要搬去哪？等等，你背着我把房子都找好了？我们从来没讨论过这回事！”  
“这是迟早的，别表现得像你一点都不知道这事。”  
又来了，他就知道这回事还得吵次架。  
“但我们还没有离婚！”  
“我们正在离婚！”  
沈昌珉一把甩上了卧室门。即使走到这个地步，那两个字从嘴里说出来还是很伤人。是的，他们要离婚了。他和他的丈夫。

他是我爱着的人。  
他当时想这样说。  
他们会因为洗澡、刷牙、做饭各种鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵个不可开交，但他仍然爱着他的丈夫。  
然而爱不能解决一切。

side B

郑允浩向公司请了一周假，理由是离婚。他的丈夫正在跟他离婚，他的家庭四分五裂，他无法再继续全身心地工作了。于是现在全公司的人都用一种怜悯的目光看着他。  
“他们真的玩完了？”  
他们曾经是众人艳羡的一对。沈昌珉偶尔来公司找他，同事们都会用惊艳和羡慕的眼光望着他们。郑允浩内心难以抑制地有些骄傲。看呐，这就是我完美的丈夫。而且他还爱死我了。  
郑允浩一直觉得他的昌珉是完美的。用他的话来说，是生下来就带着无数优点的孩子。沈昌珉听到这话会在一旁发出一阵咯咯咯地傻笑，仔细看耳朵还有点红。某些男性的自大让他骄傲于昌珉最终选择了他，另一些难以摒弃的罗曼蒂克又让他庆幸自己爱上了昌珉，而昌珉也爱他。  
“可怜的允浩，希望他能度过这一切。”  
郑允浩难以克制地想象他和昌珉仍然在同一张床上醒来，他会笑着给他的丈夫一个吻，而他的丈夫会眯着眼睛抱怨晨起的口气，然后回吻。  
然而这一切不复存在了。

side A

他的丈夫是他见过最坚强的人。  
说起来有些幼稚，但沈昌珉一直觉得郑允浩无所不能。  
所以他知道郑允浩一定会度过这一切。  
而他作为郑允浩的丈夫，也会陪着他一起度过这困难的时期。他有些庆幸，即使是这种时刻，他们仍然携手并进。


	2. 2

Side A

沈昌珉给自己煮了份意大利面，撒芝士的时候才意识到自己又煮成了两人份的。门铃响的时候他正准备把多余的那份蒙上保鲜膜放冰箱。打开门，是他的好友，拎着一袋冰啤酒。  
“搬家快乐！”  
他们简单碰了下啤酒瓶。  
按说沈昌珉这种讲究人，这份意大利面非配红酒不可的，但他走得狼狈，像逃难似的只带了些简易行李，还没来得及转移那个豪华酒柜，于是沈少爷也只能将就下了。  
“你们彻底分了？”  
沈少爷只顾着大口吃面，分神给他点了点头。看他吃得那么香，好友没忍住又多吃了两口。  
“……我们都没想到你们这回闹真的。”  
沈昌珉的朋友圈不大，恋爱时他就带郑允浩见了个遍。当时俩人三天一小吵，五天一大吵的时候朋友们都觉得他们不可能走到最后，谁能想到他们最后竟然一起走进了婚姻的坟墓。也没有人能想到这样吵吵闹闹风风雨雨这么多年的婚姻会以失败收场。  
“也许我们本来就不合适。”  
沈昌珉耸肩。  
好友翻了个白眼。结婚前大家这么说的时候沈少爷差点翻脸，果然恋爱中的人说话都是放屁。  
“你还好吧？”  
也不怪他这么问，沈昌珉头发近来长得有些长，他天生自然卷，不用发胶的时候简直就是炸毛，加上他这两天独居没剃胡须，整个中年失意男。刚搬家的时候，沈昌珉准备好好打理一下，婚虽然要离了，但生活总得过下去吧。然而他一坐到沙发上就觉得有股说不出的疲惫。这种疲惫跟做了一个小时极限运动不一样，更像是一种精神上的空虚。这是很自然的，任谁跟同居了十多年的丈夫分开，都会有这种感受。这并不代表他想念郑允浩。他把这归结于刚分居的不习惯。但其实他们之前的状态跟分居也没太大差别。  
“我们一年没做爱了。”  
“噗！”  
“你这样好恶心啊。”  
沈昌珉看着被喷得一团糟的吧台，一边嫌弃一边给好友递纸巾。对方都懒得反击了，啤酒呛得他直咳嗽。  
“我们当时大吵了一架，他第二天主动搬到客房去睡，一直没搬回来。后来他不回家吃饭，再后来他到家越来越晚。我觉得没什么意思了。最后就这样了。”  
沈昌珉抿了口啤酒，尽量用平静的语气讲述了一下他的故事。这个磕磕绊绊的婚姻似乎和其他人也没什么差别，以一种很平淡的方式结尾了，平淡到沈昌珉都有些诧异地地步。他们终究是普通人，他心想。  
他们曾经在地毯上激烈地做爱，滚烫的皮肤彼此紧贴，第二天浑身酸痛地从地板上醒来。他也会学着其他贤惠的妻子那样，给他的丈夫做便当，因为他的丈夫时常因为工作而忘记吃饭。他们也曾用带着粘稠爱意的目光注视着彼此，视野小到看不见别人。然而他们最近的SNS交流还停留在一周前，郑允浩告诉他今天有应酬，会晚点回来，他过了好久才回了两个字，“好的”。他没有费心准备醒酒茶，也没有留灯，就在主卧里的双人床上独自入睡了。  
这份婚姻对郑允浩来说算什么呢？  
“我仍然爱他。但我们没有办法继续生活了。”他对待朋友比对待调解员坦诚。也许他只是需要一个发泄的突破口。他憋了太久。  
“你能想得这么清楚我很高兴，”好友叹了口气，“但一对仍然相爱的伴侣离婚实在太遗憾了。你们需要谈谈。”  
“你知道，有些矛盾是语言无法调和的。”沈昌珉把手中的啤酒一饮而尽。啤酒瓶落在吧台上发出了清脆的响声，在空旷的公寓里回荡。“但你说的对，我们必须面对这件事。”  
沈昌珉的声音下暗藏了些什么。好友没再开口。一个一年都没做过爱的男人是很可怕的。  
“而且我怀疑他有外遇。” 

Side B

越是这种时候，郑允浩越喜欢把自己沉浸到需要全身心投入的事情中去。他沿着惯例的路线开始夜跑，没有带耳机，他的内心已经够嘈杂的了。今晚他戴了顶棒球帽，避免熟人搭话。棒球帽是沈昌珉的。他的丈夫有点臭美，配饰极多，搬家的时候没来得及带走，就被郑允浩顺过来用了。还好他们的头围身形都相仿，平时混用也都习惯了。  
他们两年前曾讨论过孩子的事情，最后郑允浩以“还不到时候”结束了这个话题。他还没有做好养育一个孩子的准备，而且老实说他觉得沈昌珉平时跟他撒娇耍横吵着买乐高的模样跟个孩子也没啥区别，但他知道这话沈昌珉不爱听。沈昌珉一直自称是个中规中矩的男人，这辈子做过最出格的举动就是跟他一起出了柜，还领了证。他对自己的人生规划得细致到令人害怕的地步，从用什么样的方式刷牙，买什么牌子的调料，到什么时候要孩子，允浩甚至觉得他的丈夫就像个机器人，按照编好的程序生活着。他自己则完全相反，让计划见鬼去吧，专注于当下才是最重要的。  
但他突然有些后悔，如果有个孩子，他们说不定不会离婚。或者说没那么快。就算真的离了，他们仍然是孩子共同的爸爸，永远有着剪不断理不清的联系，而不会像现在，只是两个熟悉的陌生人。他们是没有孩子的同性伴侣，各自经济独立，现在这套公寓是郑允浩的财产，沈昌珉绝不会多要一分。这个婚离得轻而易举，甚至不用聘请律师。郑允浩有时候希望沈昌珉能在离婚协议上提出些过分的要求，干脆让双方的协商再拖延几个月。当初出柜的时候他们经历了亲人和朋友的质疑，结婚的时候做了各种繁杂的公证，现在离婚却又如此轻松。  
晚风吹过郑允浩炽热的脸颊。他体力极好，这些路程对他来说本不算什么，但他现在心跳得比往常快上许多，太阳穴也突突地疼。  
他的车里一直放着他和沈昌珉的合照，是他们一起去旅游时的留念，因为沈昌珉死活不肯在车里放结婚照。像其他普通的游客一样，他拉着沈昌珉在景点大门口比剪刀手，让路人拿着相机给他们拍照。郑允浩嫌自己的表情不够生动，还让路人又拍了几次，搞得沈昌珉很不好意思。照片里他们挽在一块，沈昌珉笑得露出了大小眼。  
家里的洗手间仍然保留着另一个男主人离开前的样子。从日本旅游带回来的杯子，同款牙刷，从底部开始挤的草莓牙膏，薄荷味的须后水。沈昌珉嫌弃他对甜滋滋的草莓和巧克力的热爱，声称薄荷味才是成熟男人的标志，但他喜欢草莓味的吻，所以还是默认了郑允浩的选择。这些东西沈昌珉大概是不会带走了，郑允浩本想全部清理掉，但总是懒得动，就放到了现在。  
一想到沈昌珉以后会彻底消失在自己的生活里，成为另一个人的丈夫，另一个孩子的父亲，郑允浩竟觉得像大梦一场。  
这本该是他的生活。结婚时他向沈昌珉许诺了一生。他本就不是习惯食言的男人。

Side A

沈昌珉拎着提前做好的紫菜包饭进小区的时候保安还给他打了声招呼，问他这几天去哪了。沈昌珉敷衍地笑笑。由于他们都同意这件事可以安静地解决，外人到现在还以为他们生活在一块。  
他从外套里摸出钥匙自己开了门。是的，他还没有把钥匙给郑允浩。而郑允浩也没向他要。  
郑允浩正在看电视，带着那副金色边框的眼镜。电视的光映在他的脸上，明明灭灭，看不清神情。沈昌珉摸到墙上第二个开关，打开了客厅的灯。沙发上的人这才像反应过来似的，转头向门口看来。  
他好像瘦了。沈昌珉首先想到。  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”沈昌珉随意地问道，瞥了一眼餐桌上还没收拾的餐盒。  
“还没。”  
沈昌珉哦了一声，把带来的紫菜包饭放到微波炉里加热，顺手把桌上的餐盒收拾了。他打开对单身男性显得有些不必要的双开门冰箱，不意外地看到除了他之前囤的几罐啤酒外只剩下两根孤零零的黄瓜。他偷偷翻了个白眼，把黄瓜拿出来。黄瓜还没焉，看起来还能吃。他拉开橱柜，在角落里找到一包方便面，琢磨着干脆煮碗面。  
郑允浩没再看电视，眼神跟着他在厨房进进出出，不知道在想什么。  
“我们应该谈谈。”沈昌珉从厨房走出来，坐到郑允浩对面的沙发上。  
郑允浩只是看着他，没有开口。沈昌珉觉得很尴尬，他向来不太擅长应付这种场合。他率先败下阵来，自顾自开始了谈话。  
“我们已经奔四了。”他停顿了很久，像在苦苦思索脑海中可怜的词汇。最终叹了口气，“剩下的日子我们应该为自己而活。”  
“什么意思？” 郑允浩眉头一下皱了起来。郑允浩的眼睛狭长，笑起来就像两轮弯弯的月亮，严肃的时候却很唬人。  
“我发现我的人生都是围绕着你。”这是他想了半年的结论。从为了迁就郑允浩工作而搬进他的公寓，在生活中重大问题的妥协，到每次吵架后的他的示弱，他已经离自己规划好的人生越来越远了。老实说，沈昌珉一向有些怕郑允浩生气的样子。如果是以前，他会主动避开这危险的话头。他不想跟允浩吵架，因为他从来不会赢。但这次他不能输。  
“我们结婚十几年了，你现在告诉我你想要自己的人生？”郑允浩摘下眼镜，用手捏了捏鼻梁。“是因为孩子的事情？我说过等准备好了我们可以有自己的孩子。”  
沈昌珉没想到他会主动提起。自从那次谈话以后他就再也没提过孩子的事。他刻意让自己别再去想，允浩说得对，他们还没有准备好，等到时机成熟的时候……但现在这一切又被翻出来放到了台面上，像植物的根茎被从土里刨出来放在太阳底下暴晒，表面泥土还带着湿润的潮气。“离那次已经一年半年了，什么时候才是准备好？不只那件事，也许你从没在意过，但你总是在为我做决定。”  
“因为你的想法通常都是错的！而且需要我提醒你我们这一整年都在冷战吗？”郑允浩语气激动起来。  
哪怕是圣人也会在争吵中向自己的爱人掷出毒箭。怒火就像嗑药，让人失去自我，又让人在长久以来的窒息中释放。而这正是这对可怜人现在急需的。让这一切都颠倒旋转吧，失去原有的颜色，这场离婚，这场谈话。  
“这就是你的真心话！在你眼里我永远是错的！” 沈昌珉的声音尖得像一只被激怒了的猫，“这竟然是从一个出轨的人嘴里说出来的！”  
上帝哪他终于说出来了！沈昌珉不知道他该为自己喝彩还是感到悲哀。他第一次知道这件事时第一反应是无比的恐惧和逃避，他既胆小又好面子，不敢直接质问他的丈夫，也不敢承认自己婚姻的失败。现在终于说出这件事，他感到的却是绝望，因为当说出这句话的时候他就知道他们彻底完了。  
“你说什么？”郑允浩的反应就像突然被谁打了一巴掌。  
“我看到你跟那个女人的短信了。”他还记得那句暧昧的对话。他曾独自喝了一晚上的酒，为了遗忘，海马体却背叛了他的意志，把那句话彻底刻在了脑子里。  
“你偷看我的手机？”  
“天哪！我经过的时候手机正好亮了！”沈昌珉崩溃了，他的感官忽然放大了，头疼，胸口疼，肚子疼，浑身都疼，他多么希望自己下一秒就能昏过去。  
“我发誓我跟她没有任何关系，”郑允浩抹了把脸 “她只是想安慰我。我当时状态很不好。”  
“你在撒谎。你是个骗子！强盗！小偷！”  
“好吧，她是对我有点感觉，但我从头到尾没对她做什么，也没再回复她好吗？你冷静点。”郑允浩突然意识到他们之间存在着一个巨大的误会。这个误会愚蠢又可笑，却导致了现在这场可怕又无意义的争吵。这一切都没有必要，却又是必然。“你在怀疑我的人品。”  
“我不想怀疑你。”  
“你不信任我。” 原来这就是所有婚姻的最终模样，恶俗小说里描写的一地鸡毛，郑允浩痛苦地想。  
“承认吧，我们失败了。”沈昌珉哽咽道。“虽然我总是错的，但这一定是我做过最正确的决定。”他的肚子愈发痛了，整个人控制不住地倒在沙发上。  
像个蹩脚的女高音表演的闹剧，高潮就这样戛然而止。  
郑允浩一步跨过中间的距离，蹲在沈昌珉面前，握住了沈昌珉紧捂在肚子上的手。这是他们这么长时间以来第一次握手。他们的手像有自己的记忆似的，第一时间紧扣在了一起。如果不是在这种场景下，郑允浩也许会吻他。  
“又喝酒了？”  
沈昌珉泪汪汪地点头。肾上腺素退去的那一刻人是最脆弱的。他的身体下意识像往常一样把脑袋拱到他的丈夫的怀里寻求慰藉，等反应过来想退回来时他的丈夫却把他一把抱紧了。  
沈昌珉像个软弱的孩子落下泪来。没有人知道他是怎样冷酷地把自己剥离出这段关系，冷眼旁观他的婚姻，用将近半年的时间想清了自己未来的道路，他一直渴求的属于自己的人生。没有人知道他是怎样挣扎地下定决心放手，他的爱人，他的青春，他的一切。但现在他却放任自己沉浸在这份熟悉的温暖中。他就像个青春期的男孩，白天追求着无拘无束，把自己摔得一身伤，夜晚又回到父母熟悉的怀里撒娇。他是万分不愿意这样的，天知道他花了多大功夫才把自己塑造成这决绝的模样，但现在他的形象在他最不想面对的人，他的丈夫，面前彻底垮塌了。他是世界上最差劲的男人。  
“你为什么搬去客房？”沈昌珉的脸埋在郑允浩胸口，声音闷闷的，像是有天大的委屈。郑允浩另一只手用安抚受伤动物的温柔和谨慎抚摸他的头发。  
生活不是迪士尼电影。矛盾不会因为泪水和言语而解决。如果婚姻也是场考试，他们早在一次又一次的争吵中被打上了差等生的标志，一年前的争吵不过是一切的预演。他们是掉入迷宫的小鼠，每一次的尝试最终都是回到原地。他们都是步入中年的男人了，没了少年的热情，多了中年的苦闷。婚姻像个泥潭让他们深陷其中互相纠缠，沈昌珉终于厌倦，企图逃离，但他不能独自承担起两个人的重量。  
“可能你会过得很轻松，你中规中矩的人生终于能实现了。可你当初为什么要和我结婚呢？”  
是为什么呢？他抛弃了自己一直以来的信条，毅然决然与一个和他人生完全相反的男人组成家庭。又是为什么，他在无数次的争吵中仍然认定了对方就是那个陪伴自己一生的人？如果婚姻是一个十字路口，他是否还会踏入同一个方向？  
“我们随时可以离婚，如果这是你真正想要的。”郑允浩望进他的眼睛。“我希望你能对我坦诚一点，我们从来都不是被法律捆在一起的。”  
“所以再对我说一遍，昌珉。你想要跟我离婚吗？”  
就像之前千百次那样，他站在原地，等着沈昌珉再次奔向他，或是下一个路口。


End file.
